The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Typically, in a system performing virtual media redirection, the speed of retrieving media files from media devices such as CD/DVD is critical to the performance of the virtual media redirection. Specifically, virtual media may be emulated through a universal serial bus (USB) interface. The virtual media is exposed as floppy drive, USB flash drive, USB hard drive (HDD), USB CD-ROM/DVD-ROM drive to the host operating system (OS). The virtual media files are transmitted from a host computer to client computing devices using USB small computer system interface (SCSI) packets and encapsulated by a proprietary envelop. Due to slow speed of reading media device, packaging and encapsulation at both the host computer and the client computing devices, and a round trip delay, virtual media redirection according to this conventional method is slow.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.